The present invention is related to an extensible supporting strut which serves to longitudinally and transversely support an article. The extensible supporting strut is designed with security effect.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a conventional extensible supporting strut 6 composed of an inner sleeve 61 and an outer sleeve 62. Each end of the supporting strut 6 has a supporting section 63. A base seat 7 having an opening is connected between the outer sleeve 62 and the inner sleeve 61. Two locking lugs 71 laterally extend from the bottom of the base seat 7 for locking the outer sleeve 62. The base seat 7 has two sideboards 72. A fixing pin 73 is passed through the sideboards 72, a ratchet wheel 74 and a handle 75. The handle 75 has a head section having lugs. An abutting member 76 is disposed in the handle 75 for abutting against the ratchet wheel 74. In normal state, the ratchet of the ratchet wheel 74 is engaged in an adjustment hole 611 of the inner sleeve 61. By means of adjusting the abutting member 76, the ratchet wheel 74 can be driven to change the length of the inner sleeve 61. A dog 77 is disposed between the sideboards 72 for preventing the ratchet wheel 74 from rotating so as to fix the inner sleeve 61.
In use of the extensible support strut 6, by means of turning the handle 75, the ratchet wheel 74 is rotated. The abutting member 76 abuts against the ratchet of the ratchet wheel 74, whereby the inner sleeve 61 can extend outward by means of the engagement between the ratchet and the adjustment hole 611. Accordingly, the supporting sections 63 at two ends of the supporting strut 6 can firmly support an article. When it is desired to quickly extend out or retract in the inner sleeve 61, the handle 75 is turned upward. At this time, the lugs 751 of the head section of the handle 75 push the dog 77 to disengage from the ratchet wheel 74. Under such circumstance, the inner sleeve 61 can be freely quickly telescoped into the outer sleeve 62 without any buffering resistance. In the case that the supporting strut 6 is used in an upright state, the inner sleeve 61 will drop due to its own weight. A user can hardly react in time. As a result, the user tends to be hit or injured by the supporting section 63. Moreover, in the instant of losing the support, the supported article may drop or collapse.
Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to provide an extensible supporting strut with buffering and slipproof effect so as to avoid quick retraction and injury of a user.